


Let's Hang out Sometime

by Pugperson99



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, I'm so sorry, Sad, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugperson99/pseuds/Pugperson99
Summary: Day 1
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Jack Sparrow & Elizabeth Swann, Jack Sparrow & Will Turner
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996603
Kudos: 7





	Let's Hang out Sometime

The entire thing seemed surreal, they had finally caught the famous Captain Jack Sparrow. James Norrington stood on the balcony, overlooking the crowded gallows (they had made the hanging public). He watched as the subject of the hanging walked into the square with his head held high, a certain dignity seemed to float around him (which was odd for this man in particular). He watched as Jack surveyed the crowd, no doubt looking for an elaborate escape option, then they made eye contact and it was impossible for Norrington to look away. Jack grinned at him, raising a shackled hand to tip an imaginary hat. “Good to see you Commodore!” Jack yelled.

James simply frowned at the man, watching as the guards dragged Jack over to the wooden platform. He walked onto the platform, the jangle of his shackles echoing throughout the square. The crowd had sombered up, whether it was in anticipation or respect James did not know. But there was one thing he knew for certain, he was not happy to see Jack Sparrow hanged. Over the years the man had become more of a friendly adversary as opposed to an enemy. He found himself hoping the pirate had figured out how to escape the noose, but he didn’t seem to be that lucky this time. 

The noose was tightened around Sparrow’s neck, even Norrington could tell it was uncomfortable. They had forgone reading his charges, they seemed to have learned from the last time. James looked around, half expecting William and Elizabeth in the crowd. But they were somewhere in Africa at the moment, they most likely didn’t know of the hanging. He watched as the gallows man pulled the lever and the platform fell out from under the pirate. He dangled there, struggling for a good couple of minutes, slowly being choked to death. The crowd seemed to let out a sigh of relief as the man finally went limp.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry.


End file.
